Satisfaction (Isak Original Extended)
"Satisfaction" 'by ''Benny Benassi is featured on Just Dance 2, Just Dance 3 (as an Xbox exclusive DLC) and Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of. Dancer The dancer is a robot. According to the body shape, it looks like a male dancer. It looks like some of his limbs are floating; they have no connection Background It has 2 Adidas signs and it is on a Tron-like Grid. The 2nd background is flying rectangles with Techno gears. In the Just Dance Greatest Hits/Best Of version at the chorus it's dark blue with circles. Gold Moves The song has 2 '''Gold Moves: Both: 'Fly your hands behind your head SatisfactionGoldMove.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 Appearances in Mashups ''Satisfaction ''appears in the following Mashups: * Are You Gonna Go My Way * Good Feeling * Tribal Dance * Built For This '(Robots) * Never Can Say Goodbye (Best of JD2) Captions Satisfaction ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Chop It * Crazy Robot * Electro Puppet * Ice Skater * Puppet * Puppet Pulse * Robotic Repeat * Puppet Self Control * Robotic Slide * Robotic Puppet * Robot Speed Up * Self Control Trivia *This is the longest song on Just Dance 2 but is the ninth longest overall, being only shorter when compared to Lovers Again, I Don't Feel Like Dancin', (I've Had) The Time of my Life, Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight), Bad Romance, Love Machine, Kiss Datte Hidarikiki and Heavy Rotation.'' *This is the easiest routine on the game, although some of the moves are hard to get Good or Perfect on with the Wii. *On the DLC, the song is shortened by about 22 seconds. * This is the second time in which a robot is dancing. It was preceded by ''Idealistic'' from the same game, and is followed by ''Da Funk'''' from Just Dance 3, [[Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)|''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)]] from Just Dance 4 and ''Nitro Bot'' from Just Dance 2014. * This could be considered the 1st Italian song in the series because its creator is Italian. * Right before the last "Ice Skater", the coach does very complicated moves in rapid succession, although these moves are not accounted for, just like the end of ''Party Rock Anthem''.'' * The only lyrics are "''Push me, and then just touch me, till I can get my satisfaction," "Satisfaction" and "Push". * The Just Dance 2, Just Dance 3 and Just Dance: Greatest Hits versions all have 53 pictograms. Gallery SatisfactionBubbleJDBO.png|The dance on the menu Sat.png|Satisfaction on Greatest Hits Satisfaction JD2 Menu.PNG|In the JD2 Menu Satisfaction.jpg|Satisfaction Videos File:Benny Benassi - 'Satisfaction' (Official Video)|''WARNING: CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT'' File:Just_Dance_2_%22Satisfaction%22_by_Benny_Benassi_-_HQ_Choreography File:Just Dance 3 - Benny Benassi Satisfaction File:Just Dance Greatest Hits - Satisfaction - 5* Stars Category:Solo Songs Category:DLC's Category:Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Solo Males Category:Calm Songs Category:00's Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Robots Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Songs over 4 minutes Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:XBOX DLC Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's